


Sick Dean

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Imagine taking care of Dean when he's sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://spn-fan-girl-173.tumblr.com)

You knew something was off about Dean - you just couldn’t figure out what - and he sure wasn’t making any move to tell you about it. He was lying on the couch, with his one arm covering his eyes. You couldn’t take it anymore. **  
**

“Dean, you alright?” you asked.

“Huh? What? Nothing.. I mean yeah I’m fine,” Dean stuttered.

You rolled your eyes. _Really? He thinks he can dodge me?_ you thought.

You left your chair and walked over to the couch to see if he had a fever, pressing your hand on his cheeks and finding they were just as hot as you thought they’d be.

“Dean! You are definitely not fine! You are burning up. God! Why do you always pretend to be so strong? You could have told me that you were sick!” You were practically scolding your boyfriend. In response Dean was giving you his best puppy dog eyes, a skill he’d learned from his brother. “No. No. No. Don’t give me that look, Winchester!”

You sighed and stood up, starting to make your way to the kitchen when Dean grabbed your elbow.

“Hey! Don’t be mad at me, sweetheart. I’m sorry, I should have told you. But I just didn’t want you to worry about me,” Dean said.

“I know, babe. But you not telling me makes me more worried so just don’t do it next time. Okay?” you said as you placed your hand on his cheek, rubbing slightly with your thumb. He leaned in your touch.

“Okay,” he said with a smile.

“Now, I’m gonna go, I’ll give you some medicines and I’m gonna make soup for you. That’ll make you feel better.” With that you went to the kitchen.

When you entered Dean’s room you found him lying on the bed, the covers pulled over him as he watched some random episode of Dr. Sexy M.D. Seeing you coming he scooted over to give you enough space. You settled in his bed and started to feed him the tomato soup you’d made for him.

You gave him medicines and told him to get some rest, then laid with him for few minutes until he’d drifted to sleep. After he fell asleep you made your way towards kitchen to make something for Dean to eat.

You were in the kitchen making pie for Dean when he hugged you from behind. You spun in his arms so that you were facing him. He lifted you a bit in the air.

“What are you making, sweetheart?” he asked.

“I’m making pie for you. How do you feel now?” You said giving him a sweet peck on his nose.

“Much, much better.”

You smiled. “Well then I guess I did my job well.”

“Mmm hmm.“ He inched closer. "I love you, Y/F/N Y/L/N,” Dean said, closing the space between your lips. You parted after a while.

“I love you more Dean Winchester,” you said kissing him again.

“You know what? I think I should get sick more often,” he said, pretending to be thinking.

You hit his arm playfully.

“What?” He winked. “You just take such good care of me."


End file.
